


片段：卡莱尔转变埃斯梅

by FurryBigProblem



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Memories, POV Male Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡莱尔·卡伦1921年在阿什兰一家医院工作时见到自杀未遂被送进太平间的埃斯梅，认出她十年前曾因爬树摔断腿而成为自己的病人。卡莱尔不忍让埃斯梅死去，因此把她转变成了吸血鬼。这一片段主要是卡莱尔的回忆和心理斗争。</p>
            </blockquote>





	片段：卡莱尔转变埃斯梅

我走出手术室。成功了，我想，没有表现出来却由衷地喜悦和欣慰。成功了。人类医疗技术的发展让手术的成功率越来越高，而我两个多世纪的行医经历也并未使手术成功的喜悦打上任何折扣。

如果有一天我将面临上帝的审判，所有这些成功都将证明我并非一个嗜血的魔鬼。

“把她放到太平间吧。她不行了。”楼下隐约传来这样一句话，冲淡了我的快慰。她不行了。不是她死了。

这是一个人能得到的最可怕的宣判。

“他不可能走得太远：他被那东西咬了，要不行了。”三个世纪前模糊的人类记忆向我袭来，那恐惧和绝望仍然清晰。为此，我永远不会向任何人说出同样的话。

我快步向楼下走去——在常人的步速之内，当然——在下到楼梯的一半时我就听到了小鸟扑翅似的微弱的心跳。我也嗅到了气味。

血。

不，让我猛然间刹住脚步、呆立在楼梯口的，不是喉咙里的灼烧，那是一件自然到可以被忽略的东西。让我这样的是另一种东西，它几乎震动了我死去的心。那气味……

……我认识。

 

“是卡伦医生吗？”诊室的门开了。

我在来人进入医院时就听到了声音，但还是继续翻看着手里的病例直到门被推开。

“是的，请进。”我站起来，就像常人会做的那样。

“您好，医生，”中年男人抱着一个女孩走进来，我帮他把她小心地放在屋角的床上，“您瞧，我女儿把腿摔坏了。”

那女孩大约十五六岁，由于疼痛显得有些苍白，但嵌在那张还没完全褪去婴儿肥的心形脸上的黑眼睛却有着一种特别的神采。听到父亲对情况的介绍，她笑了，“我爬上老保罗了。”她说，话里透着一股自豪，好像她是刚刚翻越了阿尔卑斯山的拿破仑。

我不确定她是不是在和我说话，所以只是模棱两可地笑了笑，没有表现出好奇，“请允许我看看您的伤，小姐。”我温和地说。女孩的父亲做了个介于微笑和皱眉之间的表情。

“埃斯梅。”女孩纠正道，扬起一边嘴角给了我半个微笑。她大大方方地掀开裙裾，露出扭成一个奇怪角度的腿。不知为什么，她显得有些失望，在我检查时一直嘟着丰满的嘴唇。她父亲看看我，“她的姓是普拉特。”

“胫骨骨折，”我向女孩的父亲点点头，然后又转向女孩。她用亮晶晶的眼睛望着我，仍然带着微微的沮丧，这让我不禁想要做些什么。我笑得更热情了些，虽然我要说的也并不多么令人愉快，“不是很严重，可是需要打石膏，而且必须观察一下以免发炎。鉴于现在的时间，恐怕您得在医院过夜了。”

普拉特先生摸摸他浓密的连鬓胡子，“那我去办手续。”他拍拍女儿的肩膀，走了出去。埃斯梅只是扬扬眉毛，垂下眼睛。

也许她是因为我没接她的话？

“您刚才说老保罗，”我在她床边蹲下仰头接住她的目光，没有像我该做的那样去调石膏，“他是您的马么？”

她愣了一下，睫毛闪了闪，“什么？哦，不，”她明白我的意思后咯咯笑起来，“马是尼克。保罗是我家院子里的树！”

是树？我被逗乐了：这姑娘给身边的一切都起了名字？

“别笑话我，医生！”埃斯梅脸红了，她用白皙的双手捂住脸，——她的手背上有可爱的凹坑——“人无聊时总会做些傻事的！”她几乎是恼怒地叫道。我可以感受到她身上散发出的带着甜香的热气。

我赶紧收住笑，“不，普拉特小姐，我没有笑话您。事实上，这主意很有意思。”我说的是真话，即使那多少有点孩子气——我是指起名字这种做法——但我从没听说有人会这样做。这让我印象深刻。

埃斯梅连耳朵都红了，心跳也有些急促。我让她发窘了，而我本来是想逗她高兴的。我叹口气，虽然自己也不很清楚为什么要叹气，站起身来，“我为我的行为道歉，普拉特小姐，但是我真的没有笑话您。”

走廊里传来普拉特先生的脚步声。我开始调石膏。

埃斯梅的心跳一点点恢复了正常，热度也慢慢消退了。

普拉特先生到了门口，“埃斯梅，”他有些烦躁地抓着门框说，我很理解，他为女儿办好住院手续后用了三分钟试图给家里通个电话，可医院的电话在下午时坏掉了，“我想我必须得回趟家了。你妈妈不知道你要在医院过夜而这儿的电话打不通。真抱歉，丫头，我会尽快回来的。”

埃斯梅皱了皱眉头，不过她似乎并未为此特别难过。她静静考虑了一会儿，眼里闪过各种神情。

“那么……”她最后慢慢地说，“你就明天再来接我吧。我明天早上就能回家了，对吗，医生？”她的话似乎很随意，但我听见她的心跳又加速了。

“是的。”我只是给出了最标准的答案，没有偏向父女中的任何一方。

“那现在就回去吧，爸爸，天早就黑了，妈妈肯定又在胡思乱想了。”

普拉特先生犹豫了一会儿，最终听了他女儿的建议。我开始在埃斯梅的伤腿垫上棉花。当父亲的脚步声越来越远，她问，几乎小心翼翼地：“您生气了么？”

这略微有些突然。我手里的工作停了半秒钟，“完全没有，普拉特小姐。我仅仅感到抱歉，刚才失礼了。”

埃斯梅睁大了眼睛，我在她深色的瞳仁里看到了自己的脸，“失礼？噢，医生，您真是个绅士。您让我头一回希望自己是个淑女了，”她终于又现出了笑容，我之前竟未曾注意到她深深的酒窝，“也许我真该考虑一下再不爬树的事了。”

我拿过调好的石膏，“您要真那样做了，老保罗会难过的。”

“您真为他着想。”她一撇嘴，脸颊又泛起了粉红。

我挑了下眉毛，“谢谢。不过，您为什么这么喜欢爬树呢？”

她看着我给她上石膏的手，偏了偏脑袋，“嗯，您爬过树吗？”

“不，没有。”其实是有。在被转变初期那似乎无穷无尽的逃避的日子里，我不止一次爬到树上将自己隐藏在浓密的树冠里，期望能离万能的主更近一些，然后在绝望中祈祷，谦卑而痛苦地祈求他指引我，使他愚钝却忠诚的仆人明白到底是为了什么才被打进了如此的万劫不复，又该做些什么才能挽救那罪孽的灵魂。自从终于得到了他的启示，我便再没有上过树了。

“哦，”埃斯梅遗憾地叹了口气，“那真可惜，您应该——不，我是说，那种感觉真是妙极了！”她稍稍停了停，吸了口气，“在树上，我能爬到的最高的地方，我会坐下来。从那儿我可以看出好远，”说到“好”字她拉长了声音，眯起双眼，仿佛正望着她所说的一切，“田地就像大海一样翻滚，里边的人就像是在游泳。田地中间也有树，一两棵，然后再是田地。那种，那种没有边际的感觉！——当然那确实是有边的，在田地的尽处是森林，我看得见——但真的很像没有个边。我觉得我的心也跟田地一样大了，或者还要大，能把天、田地、里面的人、树，还有其它一切东西全都一并装进去。噢，对了！田地里还有小河呢！在天是蓝的的时候，它就比天还蓝。我俯瞰着所有的东西，有时候还会幻想……”她羞涩地用手指摁了摁下巴，“……有个天使在风里。”

我毫不怀疑。怎么会没有呢？天使就在那棵树上。

一种奇怪的冲动让我几乎说出了这些话，但好在我立刻就意识到那会多么不合适。在她滔滔不绝的时候我已经给她上好石膏并装完了夹板，她如痴如醉的语调许多次使我从工作中抬起头，望向她因沉浸在想象中而闪光的眼睛和红扑扑的面颊。我用绷带把夹板固定住。

“您说的真吸引人，”我说，直到此时才发现自己一直在微笑，“我在上班的路上看到很多树都开花了。您也一定喜欢。”

埃斯梅“哧”地笑了出来，脸涨得更红了，“哈，是啊。所以我今天傍晚时才想爬到树上去。可是，”她遮住嘴，在手指后面笑着，“我又不想碰坏了花儿，结果一不小心……就摔下来了。”

这带着红晕的坦率让我抑制不住笑意，但想起之前她的愠怒，我又觉得不太妥当，转过脸去收拾刚才的治疗留下的医疗垃圾。然而这一次她好像并未生气。我移开视线的刹那瞥见了她的脸：上扬的嘴角和旋进双颊的酒窝让我空洞冰冷已久的胸中蓦地一暖。

石膏很快就干了。我把埃斯梅送去病房。当我独自走回空荡荡的诊室时，三楼的一个病人在睡梦中咳嗽，远处走廊里值班护士在走动，墙壁上灯泡在咝咝作响，而我的脑海里回荡的都是埃斯梅·普拉特带笑的话音。

第二天早上，普拉特先生如约接走了她。当她问两个月后拆石膏还能否见到我时，我笑而不答。那时，我就要离开了。我的相貌已不能符合宣称的三十三岁。

两个月后，卡莱尔·卡伦医生接到了突然的工作邀请离开。

我踏上火车时，没有人送别。但是，在火车喷吐着蒸汽穿过一片田野时，我看到一个有着深色眼眸和长发的女孩拄着拐杖，一条腿打着石膏，立在一棵树下。

 

埃斯梅·普拉特从我面前被抬过去。苍白无力、血迹斑斑，一只胳膊从担架旁垂下，沾着泥土和血污的手掌微微张开，已抓不住正在流失的生命。只有那颗心，倔强地，仍在整个身体都放弃的时候挣扎着跳动。

“她——”我只说出了这一个字。

护工看见我，点头致意，“在悬崖下面发现的她。大概是自杀。没法儿抢救了。”

悬崖。

大约三百年前的一个夜晚，我登上英格兰海岸的峭壁，花岗岩似的皮肤像海水一样在月下泛着微光。忏悔之后，我跳了下去。幽深惨绿的海水吞没了我，向上看不到天光。我石头一样下沉，苦涩的海水涌进胸腔，就像我再也不会流出的眼泪。

无论如何我也无法将承载了如此回忆的一个词汇同我曾认识的埃斯梅·普拉特联系在一起。在我的印象中，那个活泼爱笑的姑娘拥有一切，似乎整个世界都呵护着她，可现在她却选择从悬崖跃下，落进阿什兰这家医院的太平间里。

她的心跳在走廊里渐渐远去，而她的身影仍留在我的眼前：一会儿是十六岁的青春年少，圆润脸上的笑容几乎照亮了夜空，一会儿又是遍体鳞伤支离破碎，奄奄一息……

大脑在高速运转，我搜索着思维的每个角落，近乎疯狂地寻找可能的治疗方法，然而在这个失去理智的时刻，我目之所及都只写着一句话：其他人不能做到的。

深思之前，我就已经站在了太平间里。

现在，我更加明白地看清了她的伤势：坠落和撞击折断了她的脖颈也损毁了她的脊椎，至少四根肋骨发生了不同程度的断裂，头部流出的鲜血几乎浸满了她的前襟。但同时我也意识到了其他的东西。十年的时间褪去了她脸上的圆润，也带走了身上的婴儿肥。她心形的脸颊已然成熟，四肢也变得纤细修长。横陈在我面前的，已不是那个我记忆中的姑娘，而是一具妇人的躯体。一种强烈的感伤莫名涌上我的心头。时间，竟能在一个人身上永远停止，又让另一个人变得那么多。

那心跳就像一个蹒跚前行的人发出的脚步声。

其他人不能做到的。

可是那意味着什么？对我、对她？我是在尽我就死扶伤的责任，还是在盗用上帝的权力？我是会为一个受伤的生命提供一个新的开始，还是将永远地剥夺一个疲惫的灵魂安息的权利？

转变爱德华时，我似乎还有一个较为合理的动机，然而现在，在我想要把这个曾经美好幸福的姑娘也变成和我一样的——在这个时候，又有什么理由能为我开脱呢？

但如果不，任她死去么……？

“您生气了么？”

没有。我只是在踌躇。

“噢，医生，您真是个绅士。”

我是个优柔寡断的人。

“那真可惜，您应该——”

普拉特小姐，我应该么？

微弱的心跳还在继续。蹒跚者仍挣扎着前行，像在寻找什么，又像在等待什么。跌跌撞撞。

一个事实突然击中了我：一旦心脏衰竭，任何方法都将无力回天。

仅仅一瞬间就瓦解了我的斗争。对与错都暂时失去了意义。只有一件事是明确的：我要让埃斯梅·普拉特活着。

我会让她活着。

我在她身旁跪下，就像跪在圣坛前，“对不起，普拉特小姐。”我喃喃道，在俯下身前再次望了望她了无生气的脸庞。

然后我低下头去，将牙齿刺进她的颈项。


End file.
